The Truth
by FamilyFire05
Summary: Baron likes Haru but she doesn't know it. Haru likes Baron but he doesn't know it. Will Haru tell him or be afraid to tell her crush forever? please read & rate!
1. a visit

Disclaimer: I don't own The Cat Returns, though it would be great!

* * *

It was a hot summer night and Baron was troubled, for he had not seen Haru for a long time, almost two months, in fact. Usually he sees her about two times a week.

Just then, he heard a loud knock on the door that was getting softer and softer every second, until it was very faint and almost not there. Baron suddenly opened the door for fear his client was about to die, but smiled as he opened the door, for Haru was changed (by the bureau's magic) into a cat which was a little shorter then Baron so they could talk comfortably.

Baron welcomed her in, and watched as Haru's cheeks flushed pink. she sat sown on the sofa and baron sat on the couch next to her.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Haru. is everything alright?" Baron asked, concerned for his best human friend.

"I'm fine, thank you. I just haven't been able to talk with you, 'cause, uh…. School! That's it!" She yelled, exited to have found a lie that might make him feel that she hasn't visited because of that.

"Oh, I mean, school." she quietly said, embarrassed that he heard her thinking up lies.

"Haru…" he scolded gently. " Now please tell me the truth. why have you not come over as much as you used to?"

"I….I can't." Haru whispered.

"Haru, you can tell me anything in the world. What is on your mind?" Baron said quietly, as if trying to coax a mouse from its hiding place.

"No…I can't." She said, slightly louder this time.

Baron noticed this was hard for her, whatever it was, and asked her if she would like some tea. she said she would and had the new blend he was making, which was strawberry mint.

"Thank you for the tea, but I really must be going. Until next time Baron." she calmly said and walked out the door.

When she closed the door and thought she was out of earshot she said:

"Goodnight, Baron my love." And walked home in the moonlight


	2. a confession

Two days later, Haru came to visit the bureau to tell baron her feelings. The butterflies in her stomach turned into rabbits as she knocked on the door. Baron opened it and was glad to talk to her about the subject she had said she couldn't say. He was nervous and wanted her to know that he loved her, even though he didn't want to say it. he welcomed her in and watched as those beautiful cheeks flushed bright pink. Again, she sat on the couch, and again, Baron sat next to her, yet slightly closer.

"So, Haru, would you like to dance?" He asked, carful not to ask about her secret too soon.

"Sure, that would be great!" Haru exclaimed, then noticed her eager voice and got embarrassed.

Baron snapped his fingers and some music came on. He stood up, lifted her up with his hand on hers, and waltzed with her like nothing mattered except him and her together. When he looked at her, he saw a slightly older teenager than he did before with the journey to the cat kingdom. Her silky, brown hair was a little longer and her eyes, whish were light brown were the color of dark chocolate and as understanding and loving as a grandmothers heart.

As she looked up at Baron, she felt like she was dancing on clouds with the best...uh... gentlecat in the she looked in his eyes, the only thing she wanted was to stay with him forever.

"Baron, I have a confession to make." She said. "I...I love you, Baron!" And with that, kissed him on his furry lips.

Slightly surprised, he jumped back a little. But, seeing that she confessed what he wanted to hear, kissed her back as passionately as he could.

* * *

sorry to be a little quick 'bout it. I just couldn't wait!


	3. An Ending

10 years later...

* * *

Haru looked into his eyes, wanting so desperately to kiss Baron as he sleeps. Suddenly he wakes up, startling Haru.

"Good morning, love." He says sleepily.

"Good morning, darling." Haru says, thankful he is awake.

Baron kisses her gently on the lips, whish she responds to. They both get out of the bureau's bed, carful not to wake their sleeping kittens, Harold and Baroneese. They get dressed before it is even sunrise, and Baron makes a new tea, experimenting with apple and honey. Haru gets the kittens up and ready for school. First is Harold, with brown hair and yellow eyes. Then she gets up Baroneese, with orange hair and brown eyes. The kittens go to school, turning into young Children as they leave the semi-circle of the bureau. Most of the time, They get the time with Toto the crow and Muta the cat to settle down and have fun, and today was one of those days.

They kissed each other on the lips, knowing there work was done for the morning.


End file.
